List of ghosts
Ghosts are the main enemies in the Luigi's Mansion ''series. During the adventures of finding Mario, Luigi found out that his mansion was full of ghosts! Professor E. Gadd gave Luigi the Poltergust 3000 which can suck up ghost in no time. All of these ghosts (excluding the Waiter) are vulnerable to elements. Here is a list of the ghosts, excluding Portrait Ghosts. For information about them, please see here. with some ghosts]] List of Ghosts ''Luigi's Mansion Regular Ghosts Gold Ghosts The Gold Ghost is the first ghost Luigi encounters during the gameplay. He first sees a "Gold Spirit" in the Foyer that resembles a Gold Ghost, then the spirit dropped a key that opens the path to the Parlor, the first room the player will enter (not counting the Foyer). It has 10 HP and is one of the weakest ghosts. Luigi has to watch out for its punch attack, as when damaged, he will receive 10 damage. Although, they are "Gold Ghosts", in reality, they are orange. Thus, they are vulnerable to elemental attacks. Purple Punchers Purple Punchers are the second ghosts Luigi encounters. They first appear in the Anter room with 20 HP for each Purple Puncher (they had 30 HP during beta but this was changed for unknown reasons). The punch attack of this ghost is very similar to the Gold Ghost's, except they have a longer range and that they attack earlier then the Gold Ghost. 10 HP is lost for each uppercut punch attack, so Luigi has to watch out. Blue Twirlers One of the largest non-portrait ghosts, the Blue Twirler deals 10 HP of damage to Luigi every time it pounds the ground, and has 30 HP. They have a rather large body (unlike the Garbage Can Ghosts) and possesses a blue color. Garbage Can Ghosts The Garbage Can Ghosts are the third species of ghosts. They have 40 HP and they don't have any attacks, though, they will throw bananas on the blacktop so that when Luigi steps on them, he will slip and will lose 5 HP. Their bodies resemble a trashcan (hence the name) and are a lime-green color. Speedy Spirits Speedy Spirits are the first treasure ghosts encountered. They have similarities to a Gold Ghost. They have the same build, the same HP, and the same sound, however, its tactics are slightly different, they will run away from the player instead of trying to attack them. However, if one is sucked up, it drops a large amount of money consisting of bills, coins, and even certain gems. Note that if Luigi fails to capture one, it will disappear and will never come back (with the exception of the Blackout), so the player will have to reload the game if they want to capture it. The Speedy Spirit can reappear if the player exits the area and comes back if the player uncovers it and was unable to make an attempt to capture it. Grabbing Ghosts Grabbing Ghosts try to grab Luigi to stop him from moving, this is also how they damage him. The white variants are the only types of this ghost who cannot damage Luigi. Golden Mice A golden mouse is like a speedy spirit but will come back if Luigi fails to get it. It can drop from coins, bills, gold bars, and gems. Boos Boos can be found after you let them out of the trap door which you find after catching the Floating Whirlindas. They only appear after a room has been completed and Luigi will have to have catch all of them to finally get onto King Boo. They have different amounts of HP, depending on where you find them. Ranging from 50 to 300 HP, they also have interesting names made from puns. Portrait Ghosts Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Regular Ghosts Greenies Greenies are enemies in Luigi's Mansion 2, and are the equivalent of Gold Ghosts in Luigi's Mansion. There are also smart ones that wear pan helmets and sunglasses to protect themselves, but most don't. Slammers Slammers are enemies in Luigi's Mansion 2, and are closest to the Garbage Can Ghost from Luigi's Mansion. Possessors Luigi's Mansion 3 Regular Ghosts Goob Goobs are blue, medium sized ghosts that first appear in the Grand Lobby of Luigi's Mansion 3. They are the first ghosts found in the game and can even be found before nightfall, when the mansion becomes huanted. When they are first found, they are wearing mask to make Luigi and his friends think they're human. They have 100 HP and are usually found with other ghosts. They can be holding objects or wearing clothing/armor/mummy paper to protect themselves from Luigi's light. These objects/clothing can be easily removed with the Plotergust. Hammer The Hammer '''is a gaint red ghost that is first found in the Hotel Shops of Luigi's Mansion 3. They were used as a mini-boss when they were introduced, which shows how strong they are. They have 200 HP and are usually found in groups of 1-2. They are mainly found without much protection and sometimes with other ghosts in th later floors. '''Oozer Slinker Trapper Mini Goob Mini Hammer Rare Ghosts Speed Goob Speed Hammer Speed Oozer Bomb Goob Bomb Hammer Bomb Oozer Regen Goob Regen Hammer Regen Slinker The Regen Hammer is a gaint pink ghost which appears in the Scarescraper mode of Luigi's Mansion 3. They come out of a painting and are the only ghost on that floor of the hotel. They have 400 HP and have the ability to heal other ghosts. This makes it way harder to defeat them, and are the only ghosts in the game with this ability. ??? Boos ComBooster The''' Boo''' named ComBooster isn't just a ghost, they're also part bat. They appear in the Boilerworks of Luigi's Mansion 3. They have 20 HP and can be slamed 10 times in a row, with each slam cuasing 1 damage. They randomly have a chance of turning into three bats and teleporting to somewhere else on the map, making it so you have to catch them quickly when you find them. Boosement The Boo named Boosement likes to play Hide and Seek with Luigi, even if it isn't fair. They appear in the Basement of Luigi's Mansion 3. They are the first Boo found in the game and they are the only Boo that stays in the same location for every play-through. They have 20 HP and can be slamed 10 times in a row, with each slam cuasing 1 damage. They like to play Hide and Seek and hide in the wall with only their tounge sticking out, making Luigi have to pull them out of the wall. GumBoo The Boo named Gumboo has a dangerous tendency, they like to play with explosives. They appear in the Grand Lobby of Luigi's Mansion 3. They have 20 HP and can be slamed 10 times in a row, with each slam cuasing 1 damage. They like to throw bombs at Luigi which blow up the surrounding items. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Boss Ghosts Steward Chambrea Kruller Chef Soulfflé Amadeus Wolfgeist King MacFrights Dr. Potter Director Morty Polterkitty Ug Clem Serpci Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny Captain Fishhook Johnny Deepend DJ Phantasmagloria Hellen Gravely King Boo King Boo is, as his name would suggest, the supreme leader of all the Boos, and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series of Action-Adventure games. Easily one of the darkest and most malignant characters in the franchise, King Boo is almost, if not just as much of a threat as Bowser.Ghosts Category:Browse